


For the Books

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [411]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23918641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 04/03/20: "desire, publish, coma"
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [411]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	For the Books

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 04/03/20: "desire, publish, coma"

“This is going to be the fulfillment of my life’s greatest desire,” Stiles gushed.

“Really?” Derek hoped his tone conveyed the intended note of indignation, not qualifying as that fulfillment.

“Think she’ll sign _all_ of my books?” Stiles owned every published volume of the _Lycans, Leather and Love_ series, according to him “the most elegant, erotic, kinkiest werewolf porn ever!”

Now they were driving to Sacramento for a book-signing by the author.

While Derek secretly appreciated the sexy ideas Stiles got from reading such smut, still he hoped to somehow lapse into a coma for the duration of this event.


End file.
